nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin: Game Day!
Club Penguin Game Day is a game for the Wii developed by Artoon. It is a mini-game compilation game. Mini Games *'Bean Balance' - Watch the screen. When the number of Bean counters you want is highlighted, shake your Wii remote up and down. Keep your Wii remote straight. When your stack of bean counters start tipping, tilted your Wii remote the opposite way your stack is falling until your stack is straight. To avoid black puffles, Shake your Wii remote until your black puffle is out of the way. *'Java jump' - Shake your controller to move. use the arrows to move left and/or right. Hold 1 and realize for a power jump over obstacles. In 2nd, 3rd, or 4th place, jump in a hole for a power up. *'Fast freeze' - Shake the controller to move. Press and hold A to freeze. Freeze when the penguin in the lower right-hand corner moves his/her eyes. *'Rolling Roit' - Use the arrows on your controller to move. Try not to run into any other snowballs unless your snowball is smaller. Shake your controller for a speed up. Run into backs of penguins then there snowball. *'Sled & Slide' - Shake your controller at the beginning. As you get closer to the end of the snow/ice platform, press 2 to jump in. Tilt your controller left to go left and right to go right. Avoid icicles and snowman. Collect coins and run into speed arrows. *'Puffle Paddle' - Bounce the same color puffle as your team color. Collect Coins for extra points. The pink,purple, and black puffle are extra points. Avoid small paddles and anvils. Big paddles are a power up. *'Feed a puffle' - Aim your controller at puffles. Press 2 to launch a Puffle-O. White puffles have stamps for clubpenguin.com and red puffles have special items to help you win! *'Goal' - Press 2 to hit the Hockey puck. Hold and release 2 for a snowball launch. Avoid spinners and the bouncy objects. Use the arrows on your controller to move. *'Snowball battle' - Shake your controller to throw. Use your controllers arrows to move. Hold B to make more snowballs (you may have up to 5 snowballs at once). Hold A and B for 1 big snowball. Avoid wood, snowmen, and snow-walls. Collect coins for extra points. *'Sumo Smash' - Use your arrows to move. Press 2 to hit. Hold 2 and release for power hit. Avoid the bouncy objects. *'Dance off' - Copy the small blue penguin with the Wii remote. *'Jackhammer' - Follow the path. Hold 2 to move. Use your Wii remotes arrows to turn. Avoid anvils and snow-slopes. Collect boxes. Press 2 to activate your box. Stamps Earn this stamp for conquering the island as Team Red. Earn this stamp for conquering the island as Team Blue. Earn this stamp for conquering the island as Team Green. Earn this stamp for conquering the island as Team Yellow. Earn this stamp for uploading a penguin to the Wii remote. Earn this stamp by feeding a white puffle in "Feed A Puffle". Earn this stamp by conquering the island as all four teams. Earn this stamp by keeping all puffles in the air in a 4-player match. Earn this stamp by carrying 30 bags of beans in a 4-player match. Earn this stamp by collecting every item available in the game. Earn this stamp by winning 2v2 matches in all games. Earn this stamp by winning a 4-player game of Sumo Smash without being knocked off the iceberg. Videos Category:Wii games Category:2010 video games Category:Disney Interactive Studios games Category:Disney games Category:Party games Category:Artoon games